


Wanderers of Any Given World

by Night_Wind



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Wind/pseuds/Night_Wind
Summary: Back stories of characters I've created for Dungeons and Dragons. This fic will never be finished as I never know when or if I will stop playing. Some stories require the warnings and some don't. I'll mark the ones that do with "!" in the chapter title.





	1. !

Name: Luna  
Race: Human  
Class: Rouge

    After I was born, I was fed once and left in the woods, barely protected in a small basket by a layer of cloth. I was found by an alpha dire wolf who took me to his mate. she kept me warm and fed as she awaited pups. I became a sister to four. three males and a female. As we grew, I began to take on their attributes. My senses were sharpened and my body became stronger. Time went on and I began to grow claws. ten and two winters passed, each of us honing the other.   
    The snow melted early that year. We were returning from a successful hunt. There were strange creatures. They were tall and had strange claws. The four looked similar but had different colored hides. They saw us and attacked. I fought alongside my pack. I was knocked aside by a large wooden claw. I watched helplessly as my brothers fell. One by one by one. They were all gone. I had no time to mourn as the strange beasts surrounded me.  
    I stood, ready to join my pack. The one behind me pounced, knocking me to the ground. He grabbed my front paws and stood, pulling me onto my hind legs. He twisted my front legs behind my back as another grabbed my teats. He was pushed aside by another. They fought over my body as they grabbed and pulled various parts of me. Three mated with me at once while the fourth held me in place. Darkness surrounded me. the pain was too much.  
    I awoke in a square cave. There was little light. My front paws were bound as well as my rear. My entire being throbbed. My flank was badly bruised. I was covered in fresh cuts. I howled for my kin. Heavy thumps came towards me. I turned just in time to be hit across the cheek. I yelped and shrunk away. It was one of the beasts that killed my pack. He grabbed my front paws. I wanted to fight back. I was weak. I growled. He hit my muzzle with a closed paw. Blood ran from it. He took out a small claw the color of the moon and something else that had no color. He held the colorless thing to my muzzle and collected the blood. With the claw, he cut the inside of my knee and caught the blood from there as well. He straightened and drank my blood. He left. The next day he returned with water in something the color of the trees.   
    I was given water every three days and food every half moon. I was eventually unbound, but I stayed in the cave. He took my blood often. If he was merciful, it would be after darkness took me. He would also mate with me against my will. At times the other beasts would join him. I was too weak to resist.  
    Six winters passed. I began to learn how he communicated with his pack. I would practice when he slept. I could not let him catch me. He beat me enough. One day before the sun set, I heard him make a strange sound. It was pleasing to the ear. I think he called it music. When he slept, I tried that as well. I practiced music and I think it is called talking every night for two winters.  
    One night I was singing with no words. He must have woken for some reason. I did not hear him come. Out of nowhere, he hit me, knocking me to the floor. He seemed angry. With one paw he tightly held the fur on my head and pulled it back. While my mouth was open, he grabbed my tongue with his other paw. He let go of my fur and took out his knife. I screamed as he took my tongue. He caught the blood in the thing he gave me water in and sucked what he could from my tongue. He then made me eat it.   
        Four more winters passed. The snow was melted and the moon was new. It was time to collect my debt. A life for a life. He came to retrieve the bowl he watered me with. I pretended to be asleep. Just as he turned his back, I attacked. I dug my claws deep into his back and tore down the length if it. He did not have time to scream before I bit into his throat. I ate all save his head and bones. I searched his home and took his clothes from a box. I put them on, took up his head and left, placing his head before the door as a warning to any and all. Do not cross me.   
    I hunted the rest of his pack, longing to avenge my own. Each was bloodier than the last. Even afterward, my taste for blood had not been sated. I wandered from town to town, watching and waiting from the shadows. I would hear a wish for the death of another, track them down and kill. I would eat all but the head and place that on the wisher’s doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Rahim  
Race: Samsaran  
Class: Monk

        I don’t know how or when my life began. My earliest memories are of the monastery. Every morning my brothers and I were woken to meditate and pray. Afterward, we walked the street of the neighboring town. The people would offer us food. We would return to eat our last meal until the dawn of the next day. Then we continued meditation and prayers. Following that, we tended to assigned chores until sundown. Mine was caring for the plants in the courtyard. When the sky became dark, it was time for bed.  
        Some nights my sleep was dreamless. Other nights were permeated with visions of myself doing foreign and uncharacteristic things. One night I was on horseback, shooting down innocents. On another, I was instructing children to swim. The dreams disturbed me. When I was _navaka_ I would often go to the man who brought me there, Aasim. Each time, he told me that I would know what my dreams mean in time.  
    Shortly after I became _majjhima_ , there was an incident. I was pruning withering leaves from a rose bush. I heard a quiet twang from the other side of the courtyard, shortly followed by a thud and a groan. I dropped the pruning scissors and ran to the source, finding one of my brothers crumpled on his side. Sticking from his other side was an arrow. My vision went white.  
• • •  
    My neck and back ached. There was a sharp pain in my left forearm, just below the bend in my elbow. I opened my eyes. I was slumped over in a chair, my hands resting in my lap. Experimental movement of my legs revealed that my feet were shackled to the stone floor. I slowly sat up, mindful of the pain in my back. I was in the center of a plain, dimly lit room. I recognized it as the interrogation room.  
In front of me, about a meter away, sat Aasim, now the head of the council. Seated on his left and right were two more maha-thera. Aasim spoke. “You are awake.” His body language and expression were relaxed but his voice had a nearly imperceptible edge. Keeping my voice even, I asked,”Why am I here?”  
        The man on his right incredulously asked, “You do not remember?” I shook my head and replied, “I heard a thud and went to see what happened. When I laid eyes on Brother Tamaghna, my vision went white.” They murmured amongst themselves for a few minutes.  
When they finished, Aasim began: “A _samanera_ watched you pull the arrow from him. You proceeded to rip his robe from around the wound. You wiped the blood from the arrowhead and stabbed your own arm. Collecting a clear fluid on it, you pressed the fluid into the wound. The entire time you were chanting, just loud enough to hear, _Aad guray nameh, Jugaad nameh, Sat guray nameh, Siri guru devay nameh 1_. Immediately afterward, you fell unconscious. That is when the _samanera_ ran for help. He returned with a _thera_. The wound in Tamaghna’s side had closed. Your arm was still leaking the same fluid, which we assume is your blood. It was wrapped. Then you were sent here while Tamaghna was sent to the infirmary. Do your murmurings mean anything to you?” I shook my head. “They do not.”  
        The man on his right asserted, “Surely you must know how quickly and wildly word spreads. To save the face of the monastery, you are hereby excommunicated.” My eyes stung but I kept a neutral expression. I swallowed and deadpanned, “As you wish.”   
My ankles were released by a samanera. I left, never looking back. I have been wandering since, healing any wounded I came across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 I bow to the Primal Wisdom. I bow to the Wisdom through the Ages. I bow to the True Wisdom. I bow to the great, unseen Wisdom


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Raven

Race: Shae

Class: Wizard

****

 I don't quite remember who I was before I ascended. Perhaps I was a woman pirate. Perhaps I was a nun or a highwayman. I could have been anyone. It really doesn't matter. What matters is that I've ascended that weak form. We shae pride ourselves on the fact that we strove for perfection. We worked so hard that we ascended from our physical forms, to the Plane of Shadow. Despite myself, I am drawn back to the Material Plane, to the secrets and knowledge hidden within. 

 It's not difficult to slip back into the Material Plane. Night has fallen there, the world shrouded in shadow. I first slip downward, through the earth of my home, then up through the shadow of a large tree. I see a dim light in the distance and follow.

 I cross expanses of open field and come upon a small wooden house with a thatch roof. I peek through an open window to see a human male laying before a hearth, light dancing across his body. I effortlessly climb through the window to get a better look.

 I vaguely register a table in my periphery as I make my way to him. His breathing is slow and shallow with several pauses. His hair is short and white, his skin pale and wrinkled. He is under a red wool blanket. He will die soon. I sigh through my nose and turn from him. I look around for anything useful. 

 There isn't much here. There is a rough-hewn wooden table and chair against the wall near the window I climbed through. A narrow walkway separates them from a woven straw mat on the packed dirt floor. Other than that, there is not much else. To my left is a door. Beside it, a black traveling cloak hangs. Beneath the cloak is a pair of well-worn leather shoes. 

 I turn to the door, grab the cloak, and leave. The half-moon shines brightly over the field. I set out, following Polaris. I have no real plan in mind but I am sure that If I walk far and long enough, I will find what I seek.


End file.
